house of Every Witch Way
by tete105
Summary: On a ten student scholarship to the London Boarding School, the Irridium students enter the house of Irridium and Emma and Nina understands that's they have to do something for the chosen one with the churry kanay and it involves the Hexoren, The Cup of Ankh, and The Mask of Anubis. Nina has to form Sibuna and Emma has to form a group with the people she trusts.Love triangles
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day at Iridium High every thing was as though it should be. Emma, Daniel, Andi, Mac, Tony, and Diego sitting at one table and the Panthers Sitting at Another table.

Then Nurse Lily, and Coach Julio came up to the mic that was set up before lunch started.

Julio and Lily had to tell an announcement about an education in London.

"Okay so I know many of you in here has talked about going to London, " Lily said

"So we have a solution to get you there and you will still have an education for your high school years at a boarding school, " Julio said.

"We'll hand out a paper for your parents to sign and the information, but first here's the bad news, "Julio said

"You have to take an advanced test to go and you gave to get over an 80 to get in, " Lily said. Julio and Lily started to hand out papers.

"Wouldn't it be cool to go guys, " Andi said as she took a big bite of her sandwitch.

"Yeah, but to get in we have to get over an 80 and I have never been advanced, " Mac said.

"That's okay Mac we can make a study group," Emma said.

"Cool, so where's the first meet, " Daniel asked.

"How bout my place, " Emma said as she looked to see everybody's approval. Everybody agreed.

"I'd love to see those little Panthers squirm as they can't go because they didn't study hard enough, " Andi said as she slammed her sandwitch down. Emma felt regret she knew that her and Maddie weren't the best of friends but she knew that it wouldn't be the same with our the Panthers.

"Okay but maybe we should invite the Panthers along, " Emma said really fast. Every body gave her a confused look. "I know if seems weird but it would not be the same with out them," Emma began. There was silence, ", and if your got to answer I'd suggest you do it now because the test is Saturday. "

"She's Right you guys, we should invite them over, " Daniel said. Every body looked at eachother and then shrugged.

"If it's fir the best, " Tony said.

"So who is going over there to ask? " Diego asked. Everybody shot up and Emma was the only one who didn't come up. With out any words cause she didn't have any time she went over there and went to ask the Panthers the question.

"Hey Maddie, " Emma said

"What do you want?" Maddie asked

"Well were staying a study group and wanted to know if you wanted to be in it, I know it seems strange but we're not pulling tricks we just think it'll be more fun with more people we know there," Emma said really fast.

"Sure, where do we meet?" Maddie asked.

Suprised Thad she said yes, "My place, at 7:00."

"We'll meet you there, " Maddie said,. Emma walked away Suprised that Maddie said yes. It had went better than she thought.

Lily was in her nurses office and saw Emma going down the hall. Lily pulled her in her office.

"Okay Emma, here's the deal. Your going to London no questions asked.," Lily said.

"Cool but why?" Emma asked. "

"Because you need to get something from the boarding school, bring the Hexoren, you'll need it, " Lily said.

"What is it for, " Asked Emma anxious to find out.

"Well, I did some reading the other day for information and the boarding school in London has the one and only Mask of Anubis, and the Cup of Ank," Lily said.

"So, Lily your being kind of vague why do I need it? "Emma asked her guardian getting annoyed.

"Because, it says that if 'The Chosen One' that's you, needs to drink the tears of gold from the Cup of Ankh, while holding the hands of the churry kanay reciting the words of the Hexoren, " Lily said

"Why is it so important? " Emma asked.

"Because if you dont, you end the world as we know it," Lily said.

"I'd better start packing," Emma said.

Nina, Fabian, Amber, and Eddie were in the Irridium house setting up for when the new guests arrive. Amber went over to the banner and tried to staple it. Only to find out that she didn't have the stapler.

"Um, Nins, can you pass me the stapler?" Amber asked.

"Uh sure, wait my hands are tied," She looked to Fabian,",Fabian?" Fabian went and got the stapler.

"Hey Guys look," Fabian said as hevgrabbed the stapler, everybody came over to him.

"There's something on the walls," Eddie says.

"It say Hexoren, " Nina said.

"Fabes, take a picture If it," Amber said. Fabian got his camera phone out and took a picture.

"What could it mean?" Nina said.

"We'll it could mean a lot since this Irridium house was built based on a Frobisher setting, so I think we're going to have to find out what it means before a scary ghost from the past tells us, but for right now let's look around the house to see if there is any other words on the wall and cover it up so the new guest don't get suspicious about the creepy words, " Fabian said. And they started looking around the house for other weird writings Fabian got a bucket of paint and painted over the spot.


	2. Chapter 2

"That's so cool, Em, " Andi said as she layed on Emma's bed.

"It's also cheating, "Emma said grabbing the seat next to Andi.

"Your doing this to save the world I doubt anybody will care if they find out, " Andi said.

"I think she said Diego is going too," Emma began,", it wouldn't be the same if you weren't there." Emma said thinking of how it would be with out her best friend.

"There's an obvious solution you-never mind, "Andi stoped herself because she new that if she proposed her idea, Emma would only think she's using her.

"How bout, I ask Lily to bring you, Daniel, Tony, Mac, and the Panthers, " Emma said.

"Wait the Panthers? " Andi said standing up.

"Yeah, they're in the study group, I think they'll be suspicious if we all get in and they don't," Emma said.

Emma had a point, Andi thought, the Panthers would get suspicious if we all got in and they didn't. Andi swept a strand of her hair off of her shoulder.

"So, who's gonna take in the 10th spot? ,"asked Andi.

"Um, I don't know, but we should get some sleep we have school tomorrow. With that Emma turned off the light and went to bed.

"Nina, What did you get for number four? " Amber asked as she tossed her pencil finger to finger.

"56, Nina said, where's Patricia and KT?" Nina asked.

"I think they went to go see a movie, " Amber said.

"Guys!" Fabian said as he bursted though the door ", you know when we searched through the a Irridium house the other day and we found these words on the wall?" He hands the girls the note pad that they wrote the words on.

"Close the door," Nina said. Fabian closed the door.

"Well I did some research in this book, " Fabian gets a big book that has no title, ",and it uses the words that we found in the wall, like: chosen one, churry, kanay, and Hexoren."

"What's going in Fabian? " Nina asked.

"Well, if you don't drink the tears of gold from the cup of Ankh while holding the churry kanay's hand while reciting the words from the Hexoren, The world will end," Fabian said.

"This is totally not new," Amber said

"Churry kanay? " Nina began , are you sure it's not outdated and it didn't mean Osirian? "

"It doesn't say, " Fabian said.

"Well ago we need to dip is find the karma, "Amber said.

"It's the churry kanay, Amber, " Fabian said.

"Whatever, and anyway this is one of the less difficult things that we had to do for this world, " Amber said.

"I guess we got to get Sibuna back together, " Nina said. Amber put her right hand over her right eye and said the code, and so did Fabian.


	3. Chapter 3

It was Saturday in Miami, and everybody in Iridium High were just about to take the advanced test.

"Parenthesis, Exponents, Multiplication, Division, Addition, Subtraction, " Mac said over and over again,

"Dude, I think you got it," Diego said.

"I'm freaking out man, what if every body that I hang out with goes to London and I'm stuck here by myself! " Mac said.

"I doubt that will happen Mac, " Emma said knowing that she made Lily rig the test. She felt bad that she was cheating for everyone, but if she wanted to make the world end then she wanted to make the world End with all her friends.

Just then Julio came in and told everyone to get in there seats, he wished everybody good luck and then gave everybody the test. A few hours passed and everybody was done.

"The results will be in by Monday," Julio said.

"Wow that's not alot of time to grade alot of essay," Daniel said. It was akwardly silent the only thing that filled the air was the sound of nothing. Then the teenagers got dismissed and noise filled the air with talking and the chair screeching against the polished hardwood floor. Everybody went to their normal lives, well almost normal.

Emma and Andi were in Emma's room practicing her powers, after two hours you could find them both laying on Emma's bed with there hair flowing everywhere.

"I'm hungry, can we order out, "Andi asked.

"What do you want," Emma asked.

"Chinese, " Andi said.

"Nothing rymes with Chinese, "

"How about, I want Chinese and I want it here, so I can eat it and my hunger can disappear," Andi said.

"Oh that's cool, I want Chinese, I want it here, so I can eat and my number can disappear, " Emma said as she did her normal gesture when says her spells. A big bucket of Chinese came from nowhere and on to Emma's desk.

"This is awesome now we can get food with out paying!"Andi said as she went over to Emma's desk and started eating. They both heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it? " Emma asked stuffing her face with general toast chicken

"It's Daniel," Daniel said.

"Oh no he's going to come in here and be suspicious about the buffet," Emma whispered to Andi

"You didn't tell him you have your powers back?"Andi asked in a whisper.

"No!" Emma began in a whisper, "my boyfriend is here as you know, sorry Andi but this food has to go." And with that the good on the desk dissapeared, including the one in Andi's hand.

"Did you hand to make the food in my hand disappear? " Andi asked angrily.

"Sorry it has a mind of its own, " Emma said returning back to her normal voice as she walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hey! " Daniel said as he opened his arms for a hug. Emma returned the favor and opened her arms to receive the hug.

"Ugh let me leave the room," Andi said as she got up and left.

"So wouldn't it be so cool if we won together, and be in the same house?"Daniel asked as he held Emma's hand.

"Yeah but I don't think my dad will like it," Emma said.

"You guys make me wanna barf," Andi said from the other side of the door.

"Then don't listen,"Daniel said as he banged the door.

"Ow!" Andi began,", it's hard to ease drop when your ear is bleeding."

Daniel got a text.

"That's my parent I got to go home, but I'll come tomorrow," Daniel said,

"Okay," Daniel said as he left out the window.

"Can I come in now?" Andi Asked

"Yes, I can flash back your food and we can Contine the sleep over," Emma said

"Yes! but instead of Chinese, I was thinking Mexican," Andi said as he she walked in the room rubbing her ear. Emma began to flash some Mexican food.

It was breakfast time at Anubis house, Trudy was setting the food on the table, while the Original Sibuna were all sitting together. Fabian was looking up the churry kanay, Nina was looking up the Hexoren and Amber was brushing her hair.

"I don't get it, they say all The churry kanays are extinct," Fabian said taking a bite out of his bagel.

"What did you say Fabian were have cherry pie tonight," Alfie said walking in the room.

"No, Alfie," Trudy said shaking her head. In three minutes everybody front he house came downstairs, eating.

"Can you believe that were have newbies over and their all Americans," Patricia said.

"What's your deal with Americans, Patricia. You are dating one," Joy said.

"I just hate when they make British jokes," Patricia said.

"We'll you have to learn to love them because your going to be sharing a house with them for food, there kitchen supplies doesn't come for two months, " Trudy began, ", Off to Class then," Trudy said. Everybody got up and went to there class.


	4. Chapter 4

Emma and Andi Were sitting in the cafeteria at Irridium high, it was the day when they were going to find out who was going to go to house of Irridium, of course, Emma, Andi, and Diego knew in advamce, but still they were still were anxious. Julio came in the cafeteria to announce the winners.

"We have results," Julio began, "We like to thank everybody who came on Saturday, The winners are... Emma Alonso, Daniel Miller, Maddie Van Pelt, Andi Cruz, Diego Rueda, Tony Myers, Mac Davis, Sophie Johnson, Katie Rice, and Gigi Rueda."

"I hope you packed in advance because your leaving on Saturday, " Lily said.

"Wow, this thing is kind of going fast," Daniel said.

"Are you kidding me, " Andi began, ", We're going to a one in a life time trip to London and all you care about is the timing? "

"I'm glad that all of us won, but isn't it kind of weird that we all won," Maddie said, no one seemed to hear her but she looked at Emma suspiciously. Maddie believed in miracles but there wasn't this good of a Miracle.

The Panthers Were in Maddie's house packing up there was only three more days until they left for London.

"Maddie can you please get your powers back so we can just have our stuff magically go into the suitcase," Katie asked.

"Oh, she cant, she lost her powers remember," Sophie said.

"Sophie! If I had my powers I would turn you into a lizard," Maddie said. It was an akwardly silent moment til A certain voice filled the air.

"Maddie Winky, " Maddie's mom, Ursula came in the room saying.

"Mom I'm too depressed to talk," Maddie said.

"We'll I want you to know that your not the only one of the Van Pelts that going to London," Ursula said.

"What do you mean by that? " Maddie asked.

"We'll since I'm your guardian I have to be there to... guard you," Ursula said.

"But mom it's so embarrasing, my mom living in London with me, does this have anything to do with Mr. Sanfansis- something is going to be there with Emma?"Maddie said.

"We'll as your guardian I need to be there if you get your powers back," Ursula said.

"Ugh could this day get any worse? " Maddie said flopping on her bed.

It was 2:00 am on a Saturday at Irridium high. There were only 14 people there to soak it in.

"When is the limo getting here?" Maddie asked. Everybody shrugged.

"Well, Irridium high good bye, it been nice knowing ya but now I have to give up my place as the blogger, see Iridium High I'll keep ya posted on the house of Irridum, this Gigi signing off," Gigi said full of energy.

"Gigi, how are you so full of energy?" Emma said dried out.

"She's always like that," Diego said.

They heard a honk outside.

"Finally the limos here," Andi said. They all went outside and into the limo.

"Ugh this is impossible, the world is going to end, the only thing we have it the tears of gold and the cup of Ankh," Nina said.

"This makes it worse, there's only one Hexoren, ," Fabian said.

"Great, the world going to end before our senior year," Amber said.

"We should probably get going guys, we need to introduce the new kids to their rooms and stuff, " Fabian said

"Let's look at the tunnels tonight to see if there's any second meaning to the riddles, " Nina said.

"Sibuna, " they said as they did the sign.

Emma and the gang just got of the plane and into the cabbie. There was only four people allowed in a cab so it was: Emma, Daniel, Andi, and Lily.

Then Julio, Mac, Diego, and Tony. The Panthers in another cabbie, and in the last cabbie it was Ursula and Francisco, forced by Ursula.

After 20 minutes passed they finally got to the boarding school. They were all greeted by Trudy who was standing in front of the Irridium house.

"Ooh it's so big," Emma said. They all got put the car and went to Trudy. Trudy greeted them and took them on a tour and told them about the kitchen supplies and then told them that they had to be in the kitchen in the Anubis house to eat. She showed the boys thier rooms. Daniel was with Tony and Diego was with Mac. Then Trudy Went Upstairs And Told The Girls Thier Room Assignments

"Okay in this room we have, Katie, Sophie and Gigi," Trudy said.

"-wait this has to be a mistake you can't have Me Andi and Emma in the same room together," Maddie said.

"Well you can ask to switch rooms but it'll take alot of paperwork," Trudy said.

"Eww, voluntary work," Maddie began," It's not worth it."

"Okay, well supper is in a little bit I'll send somebody over when it's time," Trudy said. All the girls went into their room to unpack.

"I have to go to the bathroom don't touch any of my stuff," Maddie said.

"Don't worry Im allergic to pink," Andi said as Maddie left the room.

"Unpacking can be such a drag, so please help me unpack," Emma said as she casted her spell. Then all her clothes went into her closet.

"Oh my gosh that is so cool, do me," Andi said. Emma did the spell to her and all of Andi's clothes went into her closet. Just then Maddie came back in.

"Um how did you unpack your stuff so quickly," Maddie asked as she went to her bed and looked around.

"Oh we practiced packing and unpacking when we heard that we won,"Andi said.

"Whatever," Maddie said as she sat down on her uncomforted bed.

Emma went into her bag to check if the Hexoren was there. She slid her bag under her bed and whispered,

"Stay Hexi," luckily no body heard her. She smiled at herself and then layed down on her comforted bed


	5. Chapter 5

The Irridiums went over to the Anubisers to eat dinner. During the meal Emma saw her finger glowing, she realized it and quickly pulled it under the table. Her finger came out from under the table and started going side ways, in the direction of the cellar. Just before she could understand what was going on the door slammed shut by Victor. Emma jumped. Victor looked at Nina. Emma was confused she ignored the thought and kept on with her meal, the more she tried to ignore the more it came up in her mind.

Emma and Andi were in ther room, Maddie was in the bathroom taking an hour shower.

"Then he looked at the dirty blonde," Emma said.

"Wait, that is so cool that you can open up the cellar door with your finger, what do you think it was getting at?" Andi asked stuffing a sponge cake in her mouth.

"I saw a lock on the door, maybe it was opening it for me," Emma said taking a piece of the sponge cake and putting it in her mouth.

"Couldn't you just magically put your self in there," Andi asked.

"But you know how that ends up, the pool," Emma said.

"Your not going to end up I'm the pool, it's like a thousand miles away," Andi said.

"I'm not risking it, I'm not that good at making my way go back to where I started," Emma said.

Maddie came back from her shower and then she looked at Andi and Emma very suspiciously, how they stopped talking when she came In the room

"Then he just looked at me," Nina said. Amber, Nina and Fabian were in Nina'a room talking about what happened at dinner

"Now let's use context clues," Amber began," he was near the cellar and he slammed it shut and looked at you, either A he has some real issues, or B he doesn't want you to see something."

"That does make sense," Fabian said sitting down on Nina's bed.

"I have a question," Amber said.

"What?" Nina said.

"It's obvious, Fabian you still love Nina, now when are you going to stop acting like, Mara is your love," Amber said slurping on her slurpy she got earlier.

Fabian blushed and looked at Nina then started to stutter got up and left.

"Amber!" Nina shouted. Amber shrugged her shoulders and took another sip of her slurpy


	6. Chapter 6

"No way," Andi shouted in her room accompanied by Diego and Emma.

"Come on, there's so many that we can accomplish with four," Diego said.

"I agree with Andi we can put her in, we'll be putting her in danger and we all know that you don't want that," Emma said.

"Yeah we wouldn't want your precious girlfriend in danger of chipping a fingernail," Andi said.

"Can you at least sleep on it?" Diego asked.

"Okay sure," Emma began,"We'll think about it."

"Speak for yourself," Andi began sitting on her custom made sharks blanket,"there's no way I'm letting Princess Pink in the group!"

"I'll think about it," Emma corrected herself. Then Diego left.

"It's so unfair that just because that's his girlfriend she gets special treatment, you know there bound to break up, there polar opposites," Andi said.

"Are you sure that all you care about in this situation, is You not liking Maddie?" Emma said as she pulled a smile on her face.

"Yeah," Andi said hesitantly,"Night," Andi said as she got under her Sharks covers.

"It's only 8:00," Emma said checking the time on her phone.

"Well it's my first day of school tomorrow in London and I want to be as energetic as possible," Andi said turning off her lamp and laying down.

"The main light is still on," Emma said.

"Well maybe I like to sleep like this at my house," Andi said sitting up in her bed

"Okay," Emma said leaving the subject alone

At breakfast everybody came to the Anubis house to eat. Katie was looking at Ediie and Eddie smiled at her. Patricia looked at both of them looking at each other. She got jealous and then got the pitcher of orange juice.

"Any body want any refills?" Patricia asked. As soon as she asked all the Anubisers shouted no simultaneously.

The Irridiums were confused, Patricia then went over to Katy and poured it on her head. Katie was astounded.

"Have you lost your mind?" Katie said as she squeezed he orange juice out her hair.

"No but you have a new hair color," Patricia said as she laughed at how ridiculous Katie looked.

"Come on Yacker now you know that was uncalled for," Eddie said sympathetically.

"What, it's a tradition?" Patricia said still laughing. While Patricia was laughing.

"No, it's fine, I've done red hair, matter of fact I've even done Blue hair," Katie said looking in Maddie direction,"and I think that I can go for yellow for a couple of minutes, but you know what, I think it's time for you to get out the habit of having red hair," Katie said picked up the milk and dumped it on her head. The room was silent Patricia stopped laughing and the only thing that filled the room was the dripping of the liquids that was dumped out of the pitcher,"hope your not lactose intolerant," Katie finished. Trudy came in the room.

"Alright lovelies, time to get... To school," Trudy said. As soon as she saw Katie and Patricia covered with juice and milk.

Every body got and left except for the two.

"Trudy, I need you help with the atti- what on earth?" Victor said. He looked at the mess on the floor and looked back at the two,"You two showers now!"

The two went off into there own house and cleaned themselves up.


	7. Chapter 7

"Andi!" Emma shouted from across the hall! Andi jumped and turned around.

"Woah, Em what's up?" Andi said.

"I was thinking that maybe we should let Maddie in the group, i mean think about it, she was there to defeat the principal, and evil Emma and Dezmona," Emma said.

"I was thinking too," Andi began,"if Maddie works with us, then Diego will see how hard she to work with and break up with her!- and then he won't, you know invite her into everything that we do."

"You know Andi, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that you like him," Emma said putting in her combination to her locker.

"What, no, what?" Andi said.

"Hey girls," Daniel said as he stepped into the conversation,"I have some news."

"Don't tell me your calling off the date to the movies," Emma said with worry in her voice

"Ugh can I not see this," Andi said closing her locker.

"No that's not it," Daniel said ignoring Andi's comment,"Jax is coming,"

"What!," Andi said

"When is he getting here," Emma asked

"I'm already here," Jax said, coming from Daniels side.

"Nina, are sure you never saw sight of the Hexoren," Fabian asked

"Positive, I think I would remember having a flying book in my life," Nina said

"Are you sure, because in here it says that the chosen one has the Hexoren," Fabian said double checking the book to see if it's right.

"Hey, what you guys doing?" Mara said coming in the main room of the Anubis house. Just then Eddie and Patricia came in arguing.

"I don't believe you!" Patricia said.

"Yacker, I do not like her," Eddie tried to explain.

"Oh really because if that's the case then you have a weird way if showing it, you let her just put the stinking milk on me, I think I still smell like a cow" Patricia said siting down on he sofa.

"Yacker, she's not my girlfriend, you are, I don't even know her name," Eddie argued.

"Then why did you smile at her?" Patricia questioned. Looking up at Eddie.

"So now I can't be friends with a girl?" Eddie asked sitting down next to Patricia.

"Not if she's being all flirty!" Patricia said standing up shadowing over Eddie.

Eddie stood up being a slight taller than Patricia. They were glaring at each other as they do all the time.

"Why do they fight all the time, but the make the perfect couple?" Mara asked.

"You know you guys need couples therapy," Nina said to Patricia and Eddie.

"No we don't," Both Patricia and Eddie said together.

"See, that was the only thing that you could agree on since, ever," Fabian said.

"Maybe they're right," Eddie said.

"That cost like forty dollars!" Patricia reasoned," we don't have that type of money."

"Or you could ask somebody who is an expert, and will charge you free," Nina said.

"Has anybody seen my notebook with the hearts on it?" Amber came down stairs asking. Everybody looked at her.

"What?" Amber simply asked.


	8. Chapter 8

"Lily!" Emma said shouted. Coming through the Irridium house hold during school hours. Jax was on her left and Andi was on her right.

"Aren't you supposed to be in sch-" Lily dropped her sentence as soon as she saw Jax.

"Why is he here?" Andi asked pointing to Jax.

"Nice to see you guys too!" Jax said.

"Okay Emma I know this is a suprise, but I have an explanation," Lily said. Emma said there impatiently waiting,"well as you guys know Jax wasn't there for the test and the school board said he could go if he passed the test, and surprisingly he did."

"Surprisingly?" Jax questioned as if they didn't see him in the room.

"He probably used his powers," Andi said and then covered her mouth quickly.

"Your powers? I thought the council took It way from you," Lily said looking at. Jax suspiciously.

"Thanks a lot big mouth!" Jax said to Andi. Andi mouthed the word "Sorry"

"I knew I didn't lose it," Lily meant to tell to herself. She then started thinking about the trouble she got into when she was In charge of have the powers, she shook the thought and got back to the point at hand.

"I swear I didn't use your powers for the test," Jax said putting his hands out so she could see that it wasn't crossed.

"It's hard to say you always get mediocre grades. You can't just pull it up in two weeks," Lily said.

"I'll retake and then You'll we that I didn't cheat," Jax said.

"How did we get to this conversation," Andi said wondering how the yelling fest directed at Lily went to tests with Jax.

"Even if you do, I'm still taking your powers and telling the council about it," Lily said Disappointedly looking at Jax.

"No, if you do that then they'll disintegrate his powers forever," Emma said defending Jax.

"Yeah, you should of thought of that before you stole your powers back," Lily said walking off. After Lily walked off it was very silent in there. Awkwardly silent.

"Is it lunch time yet," Andi began,"cause I heard there serving tacos," Andi said "Tacos," Andi said again to add dramatic effect and to break the awkwardness,"I'm just gonna leave," Andi said exiting.


	9. Chapter 9

"Please state your problem please," Amber said behind a desk fixing her position in her chair.

"Okay so, Amber-" Eddie began to say.

"Sorry, but behind the desk, I would like to be called, Ms. Millington," Amber said looking dead serious at both Patricia and Eddie.

"Okay Ms. Millington, we have a relationship problem," Eddie said.

"Obviously I have 'anger issues'" Patricia quoting on Anger issues and Patting her red hair down.

"Well have you tried talking to each other?" Amber said writing down info in her pink book.

"That's how we got here," Eddie said.

"Have you tried listening," Amber said lifting her eyes to see them sitting in front of her. Nobody said anything,"that's your problem, my work here is done," Amber said as she was getting up and was about to leave.

"Wait, Amber can we see next week to see the progress," Eddie asked.

"Sorry I can't I have to go to a Sibuna meeting," Amber said then She realized what she just said and turned around.

Eddie and Patricia were too focused on each other to understand what Amber just said.

"oh that's understandable I'm mean you have to save the world so-" Eddie stopped and realized what she just said, he looked at Patricia and then looked back on her,"wait, did you just say Sibuna?"

Amber smile nervously and caught both Patricia and Eddie off guard and ran out the room, Patricia and Eddie followed.

"Please, Emma!" Jax said sitting next to Emma in the main room of the Irridium house.

"And why should I help the person who manipulated me, when out with my Evil Clone when I specifically told you not to, and tried to ruin my powers and keep me trapped inside the magic realm," Emma said flipping through her magazine and not taking her eyes off of it.

"Because I said please," Jax said wishing that she'd help him.

"Why do you want to stay anyway, your still going to lose your powers," Andi said sitting across the main room.

"Why does she have to be here?" Jax asked.

"Because unlike you I want her here," Emma said, finally looking up from her magazine and smiling of how witty her comment was.

"Ha! Good one Em!" Andi said playing zombie force five on her PSP

"And I thought you studied anyway," Emma said looking at an outfit,"Ooh, that's cute," she said pointing the magazine to Andi.

"it not really my taste it's a little to colorful for me," Andi said. they started discussing about, after 2 minutes Jax had enough.

"C'mon guys!" Jax shouted," And for the test, I made me another clone and made him study and take the test,"

"I don't know about Emma, but I say if you get yourself into this mess you have to have a plan to get out," Andi said.

"I know Emma, she always helps a friend out," Jax said looking at Emma as of his eyes could talk for him..

After hearing Andi and Jax going back and forth she knew what she had to do," How about this, if you help us get the mask of Anubis and the cup of Ankh, then we'll help you study," Emma said,

"The mask if what and the cup of what?" Jax asked.

"We'll explain," Andi said with a huff jerking her PSP so she'd have the effect in the game.


End file.
